Princesses of the Sky
by AishiteruEieniKoibito
Summary: This fanfic is actually with more than one anime. The real summary is inside. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. In The Beggining

Princesses of the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters from any of the anime shows in this story. I only own the characters I've created.

Chapter 1: In the Begining

Far beyond the galaxy lives a peaceful planet where no human nor creature has traveled to or seen before. On that peaceful planet live blessed people. Three specially chosen girls stick out of the rest. The reason why they're more special than the rest is because they were specially chosen by "The One." Together they one holy power.

One beautiful morning the peaceful planet wasn't peaceful anymore. They were being attacked by their most dishonorable enemy, the "Underworld Annihilators". They have heard of the three special girls and have come to destroy them.

"I willl never let you take my very own childrem from me if it's the last thing I do!" said "The One" as he lunged from his throne to fight in the great battle for his special children.

"Why don't you retire," said the leader of the "Underworld Annihilators", "you don't make my job any easier than it already is!" and so he also joined the battle.

The three girls watched in horror as their brave father tried to protect them. The blood shed of the leader of the "Underworld Annihilator" spread all over them, they stopped in their tracks. THey couldn't stand it anymore. So they came together and used all of their hearts, mind, energy, and love to stop this...this nonsense.

Suddenly, from the center of the planet came a bright light. It was the girls. They had stopped the battle with their life crystals. "The One" was shocked by their power yet angered because they weren't safe anymore. He yelled out with harshness in his voice, "What on this holy ground do ou girls think you're doing?!?!"

The youngest of them flew up to him in a pleading, sorrowful, soft voice and said, "I'm...we're sorry father but we cannot stand the blood shed of both our brave comrads along with theirs. We would rather risk and sacrifice our lives than see the innocent die." There was a sudden pause. She took in a deep, gasping breath and said, "We all think you should cease this battle and give me and my sisters a chance." She turned to face the leader, "And can you give us enough time to gain at least some strength to take you on?"

The leader couldn't reses her beautiful dark brown eyes as tears started forming in them, "Alright. But only on one condition. If you win, we will be you servants..." he said as harsh as he could at that moment.

"And if you win?" She asked. Afraid he might say he'll destroy or take over their planet.

"If I win," he said with some laughter in his voice, "you will be forced to marry me!" he laughed out loud and then him and his comrads dissapeared into the dark shadows of the night.

"Marry?" she repeated. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. Then suddenly everything went pitch black and she started to fall....

AN: Sorry it was so short. But I think it'll get longer along the way. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Take Off

Princesses of the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters from any of the anime shows in this story. I only own the characters I've created.

Chapter 2: Take Off

"Hurry! Prepare the portals! Set the landing sequence on a certain location! They must be sent by tonight!" "The One" yelled out in a panicing, commanding voice.

The girls were questioned by what their father was doing. The oldest of them was getting ticked off by her fathers orders, "Father, what is wrong with you?! Why are you giving out such commands?! What is going on?! We are your flesh and blood and we have the right to know!"

"The One" was not surprised by the force in his daughters voice. On top of that, she was correct. They were his flesh and blood. Then he noticed they were staring at him with anger in their eyes and said, "I must send you to a different planet in a defferent demension. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just don't want him to destroy you." Then he turned to the youngest one who was holding her head down with tears streaming down her cheeks. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up and gazed into her eyes. "Or marry you." he said finally.

"But father, we can't leave you. Who knows what will happen." said the second endest who was the shyest and barely said anything.

Then one of the messengers entered the room and said, "The portals are ready to go be lord."

"Okay. Keep it under my best gaurds." He answered. Then he turned back to his daughters, "You wont only become separated from me...You will also be separated from eachother."

There was a long silence between the four of them. The girls were shocked from what "The One" had said. _He did not just say that,_ thought the youngest girl, _he knows that if we get separated, we would become nothing but ordinary blessed girls._

Suddenly the silence was broken by the emergency alarm's disstress signal. Then the intercom went on, "Danger. Danger! we are beign attacked by..."

The power went off. Then, with a thunder loud voice came the most utterly desturbing voice. It was him...The leader of the "Underworld Annihilators" has come to take the youngest girl. He decided to give them only the night before and this morning to be prepared.

"We must give you new identities and send you through the portals immediately!" said "The One" hurrying his daughters to the portal chambers. "My eldest daughter. Since you're the most bravest and most butt kicking daughter, you name will be Ibetsute. And my second eldest daughter, you will now be known as Sarieu. but my most youngest daughter, the one with the most daring heart, will be known as Krystal." He named them on by one and put them infront of the portal they were assigned to.

Then the eldest daughter, Ibetsute, shouted out before they lept into their assigned locations, "Father, do you realize that we will lose our memories, except for our names, if we go through these portals unless all of us or one of us find true love?! Plus we're going to need new identities along with our new names!" Her voice had some excitement in it.

"You can also try to find eachother. Princess and Daisie will be there to guide you. And I was just going to give you your new identities." he said with a bit of laughter in his voice. then he flicked his wrists and some ribbons and fog and some other things that you can't descrite, started swirling around the three girls. The figures of their bodies changed and their faces changed. Every single little detail of them changed, except of their personality.

A sudden crash came through the door. It was him, and he had come for Krystal, "No matter how much you change or where you go, I'll be comeing to get you."

"The One" pushed them through their portals and tried to slow the leader down while the girls went to their new homes.

But then Ibetsute's head popped out through her portal and said to the leader, "You know what Mr. Leader? You need to get a life." she laughed and went back through her portal never to be seen again.

AN: I hope you like it. It's longer than the first chapter at least, ne?


	3. Ibetsute's New Life

Princesses of the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters from any of the anime shows in this story. I only own the characters I've created.

Chapter 3: Ibetsute's New Life

Ibetsute becomes conscious again and looks at her surroundings. "where the heck am I?" She asks herself.

"Are you okay ma'am? That was quite a hit you took. Good thing Balmung was there to rescue you." a little kid said. He was pointing behind him to where there was a monster and a guy fighting.

She looked at the kid and asked with confusion in her voice, "who are you and where the heck am I?"

"I wonder if you were hit upside the head...?" the kid asked himself. Then he turned back to Ibetsute and answered, "You are in The World and my name is Reki."

"So, is there any killing involved in The World?" Ibetsute asked with interest all of a sudden.

Reki looked at her and saw one of those weird smirks on her face. Then he realized she was talking to him, "You can only kill monsters in The World. So I guess that means a yes."

Ibetsute all of a sudden felt somethiing heavy pull her weight down on her left side. She looked and sawa very sharp, long, double edged blade. She pulled it out from her side and held it up in the sky. The swords slick edges shone in the sun. _It looks like it can cut open the sky just by its gentle touch_, she thought to herself. Then she felt two pairs of eyes gazing upon her.

When she turned around, she saw Reki's brown eyes which were very familiar to her somehow. But then she met the eyes of someone unknown. His eyes were as shocking as an electic eels skin, and the shock of them made Ibetsute numb throughout her whole entire body.

She studied his face like she had never seen someone or something like him before. There were barely any signs of stress from the beattle between him and the monster, that they said, that attacked her. He had a grayish white hair. His lips looked soft, silky, and as sweet as honey that you could almost taste it.

When her eyes met his again she snapped back into reality. _Why do I have this sudden urge to touch his lips? _she though to herself.

"What's your name?" he asked with his deep yet gentle voice.

"Umm...my...n-name...is...I-ibetsute!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Well Ibetsute. I can tell you can't defend yourself too well in The World. With you permission, I'd like to train you." he finished off.

_Where does he think I belong to, a military school?!_ She wondered. Giving some thought to it, she decided and finally answered, "I guess it won't hurt to be trained. Would it?"

"No it wouldn't. There are only two rules to your training; rule number one, Balmung makes all the rules and rule number two, follow rule number one. We will meet in this field area tomorrow at 1:00 pm sharp, and you will be training three hours a day." he said without any pause throughout the whole entire explanation.

"So when do we start?" Ibetsute asked.

"YOU start training lessons tomorrow." he said. Then he and the kid left without saying good-bye.

AN: So far I say it's bad...but that's just my opinion...


	4. Sarieu's New Life

Princesses of the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters from any of the anime shows in this story. I only own the characters I've created.

Chapter 4: Sarieu's New Life

"Get back here you witch! You shall pay for what you have done!" a manager was yelling from behind Sarieu. They both were running at full speed.

Then the chasing was finally stopped by someone, but who? Sarieu looked up to see who she ran into. He had long blood red hair which was tied back, his deep violet eyes were like a field of violets blowing her away, he also had a cross shaped scare on his left cheek.

"Stay out of the way Mr. Ths little witch here has food poisoned all of my costomers." The manager growled.

"Is it true ma'am?" He asked with such a sweet kindness in his voice.

"I-i-it was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to! And I also said I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, afraid he might agree with the manager.

He looked back at the manager and said still with his kind voice, "If she said she's sorry then you should really forgive her. Because I can't let you harm her for an accident, that I can't."

"An accident? Feh," the manager huffed, "This witch here did it on purpose and she knows it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to give her her punishment!" then he attacked, with the butcher knife in both hands, in full force.

Then out of nowhere, a brown broom-headed guy with the bad symbol embeded into his shirt on the back, knocked the manager out with just one punch.

Sarieu blushed slightly. _Why are they helping me? _She thought. _I don't know if I should thank them or yell at them for butting into other peoples buisness. Or should I do both?_

"Hey Kenshin. You should have told me that you were going to have a party." said the broom-headed guy. Then he turned to look at Sarieu, "And you young miss should be more careful who you pick your fights with."

"It's not her fault Sano, that it isn't. She food poisoned that managers costomers by accident. Am I correct?" Said the red-head.

"Uh, yes but, why'd you help? You had nothing to do with it so, why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well ma'am, Kenshin is just that type of person. Always helping others especially when it's none of his buisness." said the broom-head, "Oh, sorry. We didn't intoduce ourselves. I'm Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara."

"And I'm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. Would you mind telling us your name?" said the bloddy red-headed Kenshin.

"My name is Sarieu. Sarieu Tomoegotchi." she answered, still being shy and blushing like crazy.

"Well Sarieu, do you have anywhere to go or to stay at?" asked the broom-headed guy named Sanosuke.

"I used to, but not anymore..." said Sarieu looking down from embarrassment, "That manager let me sleep at the inn. But now I've got fired so I can't pay for the bills that I owe and still have to pay. Why do you ask sir?"

"First of all, stop calling me sir. And secondly, it's because Kaouru has a ton of room. Plus you can get a job at the Akabeko. We know some people there that might help with your food poisoning problem, not that I mean any offense." stated Sanosuke.

"But you know that Miss Kaouru wont let you stay for free, ne?" asked Kenshin.

"And that way we can taste your true skills and pray for hope it's better than Kaouru's cooking." finished Sanosuke.

"But I don't want to be a burden so I can't." replied Sarieu.

"You either do or," said Sanosuke who was now cracking his knuckles, "I drag your butt over there myself." he finished with a huge smirk on his face.

She stared at them both with a totally confused look on her face. There was a huge silence between the three of them while people rushed by minding their own buisness.

She looked so innocent that Kenshin couldn't help but stare. _I think that she is no where near Kaouru, that she isn't_ he thought to himself.

"Umm...uhh...would that really be nececary si...I mean Sanosuke?" she asked bewildered by the threat.

Kenshin just walks up to Sarieu and said, "How about you just come over or dinner and sleep over for just one night? I'm sure that everyone would love to meet you."

She just stared at him blankly for a moment then you could hear some yelling down off in the distance. All three of them turned toward the direction the yelling was comming from.

Then Kenshin turned toward Sanosuke, "Well no, I don't think there is no need to drag anyone anywhere since the ones we need has come straight to us, ne?"

"Yep. And it looks like Yahiko has desturbed the little missy yet again." replied Sanosuke.

Sarieu was confused at whom or what they were takling about. When she turned back toward where the yelling was comming from, she saw a woman and a kid running in their direction. It seemed to her that that was where the yelling was comming from.

"Yahiko, get back here this instant!!!" yelled out the woman. She was bery infurriated by something, but what, Sarieu did not know.

"Kenshin help!!" screamed out the kid as he rean up and hid behind Kenshin.

The lady comes to a slow stop as she sees Sarieu. They just stare at eachother for a minute or two. Finally the lady speaks up, "Kenshin? Who is this?"

Kenshin looks from the lady and back to Sarieu, "Kaoura, Yahiko. This is Sarieu Tomoegotchi. Sarieu, this is Kaoura Kashin and Yahiko Mioji."

Both women continue staring at eachother and then say in unison, "Nice to meet you..."

AN: CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!! XD Oops...that ruined the story...... . ;;;


End file.
